DNA sequencing methods have remained largely unchanged in the last 20 years [1]. The Sanger method is a well known method of DNA sequencing, and comprises DNA synthesis, with termination of DNA replication at points of di-doxynucleotide insertion. The DNA synthesis is followed by electrophoresis of the synthesised DNA to separate DNA molecules according to their mass to charge ratios, thereby allowing determination of the DNA sequence.
A disadvantage of the Sanger method is that electrophoresis is complex, costly and hazardous.